A Place in This World
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Liberty Roberts packs up her Mother, her twin fifteen year old sisters and herself and moves to Charming. She starts work at TM and gets to know the guys. Will a certain guy catch her eye? Will being the one everyone leans on be too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So while I'm updating a whole bunch of stories my muse decided to come up with another SoA story! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Liberty Roberts sighed as she looked around the house she lived in. She couldn't believe that none of their belongings were unpacked except what she had unpacked herself. She knew that she should have known better but she had been hoping that her Mom and her twin fifteen year old sisters would have helped some. Now she had to do it herself but she didn't have the time right now because she had a job interview to get to.

She rushed to the bathroom and took one last look in the mirror to make sure that she looked alright and then headed back towards the living room. She wrote a quick note telling her Mom and her sisters where she was at and then grabbed her purse and headed out of the house. She tried starting the car but gave up after five minutes and decided to just walk. She quickly got out of the car and grabbed her purse again and then set off towards Teller-Morrow Automotive. She just hoped that she made it to the interview on time.

As she walked she looked around the town and she couldn't help but smile. She hoped that moving here turned out to be the right idea. She had to get away from where they had been living because of her Mom's ex boyfriend. She shivered a little as she thought about him and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had made sure to cover their tracks when she made the decision to move her sisters and her Mom away from San Diego. She just hoped that she had covered their tracks enough that Richard wouldn't find them.

She smiled slightly when she saw the sign for Teller-Morrow Automotive and she looked down at her watch and let a relieved sigh slip through her lips as she saw that she would still be a couple minutes early. She really needed this job and she didn't want to give the wrong impression by showing up late for her interview. She walked through the gates and into the parking lot and came to an uneasy stop. She had known that it was a garage but she didn't think that this many men would be around and she became uneasy. She had a hard time around men but she especially had a hard time when there was a big group of men like there was right now. She tightened her hold on her purse and then quickly made her way to where she saw a sign that said office. As soon as she entered the office she let out the breath she hadn't even been aware that she had been holding.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gemma looked up from where she was sitting at behind the desk and saw the woman standing inside the office. Her eyes took in the way that the young woman was slightly shaking and the way she seemed to be panting for breath and she quickly stood up and made her way over to the young woman. "Are you okay?"

Liberty nodded her head and continued to try to catch her breath and once she finally did catch it she said "Yes I'm okay. I'm sorry about that. I'm looking for Gemma Morrow? I'm Liberty Roberts and I have a job interview with her."

Gemma's mouth dropped open slightly in shock as she looked at the young woman in front of her. As soon as she heard the name she recognized it but she couldn't believe that the woman who had called about the job was so young. "I'm Gemma. Why don't you have a seat and we can talk."

Liberty nodded and spotted a chair and then gave Gemma a smile before sitting down. She saw Gemma looking at her and she smiled again. "I know that I look young but I will be twenty one in two day."

Gemma nodded and said "You do look young. What had you in such a state when you walked into the office?"

Liberty looked at Gemma in shock and tried to think how much to tell her. As she looked into Gemma's eyes she knew that she would have to tell her everything so that she could get the job so she sighed. "Look I'll be completely honest here with you. Being around a ton of guys all at once freaks me out. I'm twenty years old almost twenty one years old and I take care of my Mom and my twin fifteen year old sisters. Don't get me wrong my Mom is a wonderful Mother but she isn't a lot of help. A year ago she got involved with a man who like to beat on her and she chose to stay with him. I tried to get her to leave him but she wouldn't. When I found out he was touching my twin sisters I decided it was time to put my foot down and I did just that. I packed up my Mom's stuff, my sisters stuff and my stuff and I moved us here. The guy my Mom was dating found out I was planning on moving us and he beat the shit out of me. I'm not like my Mom and I pressed charges on him and put his ass in jail. As soon as he was behind bars I moved us. Plus I have family here. Well I did have family here."

Gemma took in everything that Liberty said and she felt her heart go out for the girl. "Who is your family? You said your last name was Roberts right? Would you be any relation to the late Michael Roberts?"

Liberty nodded and smiled. "He was my Uncle. I didn't know him real well though. Mom wouldn't let us hang out with him."

Gemma's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe that after all these years she was finally meeting Michael's niece. She knew then that she had to tell Clay what Liberty had just told her because Liberty was SAMCRO family since Michael was one of the original nine that formed this club. She smiled at Liberty and then stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes honey. The job is yours though. I just need to go talk to my husband for a few minutes. If it would make you feel safer you could come with me and sit in the club house. I promise you that if you're in the club house that none of the guys will mess with you."

Liberty nodded and stood up and said "Thank you then I'll come with you. I don't mean to make so much trouble for you. I'll understand if you would rather give the job to someone else."

Gemma smiled and wrapped her arm around Liberty's waist and shook her head. "Not at all baby girl. The job is yours if you want it."

Liberty smiled and nodded in acceptance. She couldn't turn the job down because she had to pay the bills some how since her Mother wouldn't be of any help to her. She let Gemma lead her out of the office but as they started to walk past a bunch of men she tensed up be relaxed slightly when she saw Gemma give them a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter! LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

As soon as they walked inside the club house Gemma's eyes zeroed in on Clay and she guided Liberty over to him. "Clay I want you to meet Liberty Roberts."

Clay's eyebrows rose and then his mouth dropped open in shock before finally chuckling as Liberty threw herself into his arms. "I told you that I would see you again Baby Girl. How are you doing?"

Gemma looked from Clay to the girl in his arms and said "I take it you two know each other?"

Liberty blushed which made Clay chuckle again "Of course I know Lib, baby. I met her when Michael and I went to San Diego five years back or so."

Gemma smiled and said "So this is the little girl that you couldn't quit talking about for months. I knew that her name sounded familiar to me besides the fact that her Uncle was Michael but I couldn't remember where else I had heard her name."

Clay nodded and looked at Gemma and then back at Liberty. "What brings you to Charming, Baby Girl?"

Liberty looked down at the ground and said "I had to get Mom and my sisters away from the guy Mom was seeing. Not only was he beating on Mom but he was touching my sisters."

A hard look came into Clay's eyes but he gently lifted Liberty's eyes up to his and said "Did he touch you Baby Girl?"

Liberty shook her head. "He didn't touch me in the way you're thinking Uncle Clay. However when he found out I was moving Mom and my sisters he beat the shit out of me. Unlike Mom I pressed charges on his ass and had him thrown in jail. I made sure we left while he was waiting for his hearing in jail. I'm pretty sure I covered all of our tracks when we moved."

Clay nodded. "Okay Baby Girl but later we'll talk about this. So why are you here at TM?"

Liberty smiled. "I applied for the job and Gemma hired me. Someone has to work to pay the bills because as much as I love my Mom I know that she isn't going to help in any way. As it is I had to walk here and my side is killing me. I sustained broken ribs from Richard when he beat on me."

Clay growled and then surprised Liberty by yelling "Chibs I need you over here."

Liberty looked over at him with fear in her eyes and said "Why do you need this Chibs guy?"

Clay saw the fear in Liberty's eyes and he gave her a gentle reassuring hug. "I want Chibs to take a look at your ribs. Now why did you walk here?"

Liberty sighed and closed her eyes. "The car wouldn't start and I didn't want to be late for the interview. I really need this job."

Clay didn't say anything but he had a look in his eyes that Gemma knew all to well. She knew exactly what he was thinking because she, herself was thinking the same thing. They both thought it unfair that Liberty had to be the parent to her own Mother and sisters when she was barely an adult herself.

Clay looked up when he heart footsteps and he saw both Jax and Chibs walking over and when he saw Liberty tense up he wrapped his arm around her waist just as Chibs said "What do you need Clay?"

He looked at Chibs and Jax and sighed. "Chibs I need you to take a look at Liberty's side. She has some broken ribs."

Chibs nodded and looked at Liberty. He saw that she was young and he wondered how Clay knew her. "Is it alright if I look at ye love?"

Liberty smiled slightly at the accent of the man talking to her and after looking at Clay she gave a reluctant nod. "Yes but I stay right here with Uncle Clay. No offense but I'm a little weary of men right now."

Chibs nodded and said "Can you life your shirt up a little?"

Liberty sighed but nodded. She knew the exact reaction she was going to get when she lifted her shirt up. Not only was her side bruised but so was her back. She also knew that they would see the knife wound on her stomach and she cursed herself in her head for not thinking to warm them before hand. She slowly lifted her shirt up and she heard them all swear.

"Jesus fucking Christ Baby Girl. Why didn't you tell me about your other injuries?" Clay said once he was able to actually talk. He couldn't believe all of the bruises that Liberty was sporting. His blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting someone he considered family.

Liberty sighed again. "Because I know that once you hear the rest of the story you're going to be pissed off."

Clay looked at Liberty and said "What is it that you haven't told me Baby Girl?"

Liberty closed her eyes and blurted "Mom told Richard that I was making her move and she let him into the apartment we were living at in San Diego so that he could stop me."

Gemma's mouth dropped open in shock and she said "Your own Mother told the man who was abusing her and hurting her children what you were doing? My God!"

Jax who had been standing silently just watching everyone finally said "Why does she look familiar Clay?"

Clay chuckled a little. "Well Jax it could be because she's the girl in the picture in my wallet. It could also be the fact that she's Michael's niece. It could be many reasons son just take your pick."

Jax's mouth dropped in shock and then he laughed but before anyone could say anything Tig walked in and when he saw Chibs with some girl who had her shirt up he whistled and said "Who is the babe?"

Clay turned his head to glare at his Sargent at Arms and growled "You will not talk about my niece like that Tig!"

Tig's mouth dropped open in shock and he said "Shit Clay I didn't know."

Clay shook his head and said "It's not me you need to be apoligizing to Tig. It's Liberty that you need to say your sorry too."

Once again Tig's mouth dropped open in shock and he said "Liberty? Is that really you Sweetheart?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... I'm glad you all are liking the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay turned his head towards Tig once again but this time it was in shock. "How do you know Liberty, Tig?"

Tig shook his head and ignored Clay and walked around him and over to where Liberty was standing letting Chibs look at her side. "Jesus Christ Sweetheart what in the hell happened to you?"

Liberty turned her head at the voice next to her and her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing next to her. She didn't stop to think about what she was doing as she threw herself into his arms. "Oh my God. I've missed you Dad."

At Liberty's words Clay's, Gemma's, Jax's and everyone else's mouth dropped open and Clay said "Why did you just call Tig your Dad? From what your Uncle told me you didn't know your Dad."

Liberty looked up at Tig with a question in her eyes and he nodded before looking at Clay and saying "She called me Dad because I am her Dad. Carmen and I never told Michael that we got together. After Carmen got pregnant she left but if you remember correctly I would disappear a couple of times a year well during those times I disappeared I was visiting Carmen and seeing Liberty. I didn't want anyone knowing about Liberty or Carmen because I didn't want them to become targets. I haven't seen Liberty in a couple of years but we still kept in contact by talking on the phone. Now before you ask any questions I want to know what my daughter is doing here and who in the hell stabbed her."

Liberty looked at her Dad and sighed because she knew that she couldn't keep this from him. She also looked around and saw everyone else's eyes on her and she knew that it was time to finally tell them everything. "Mom got involved with a man named Richard. When I first met him I never liked him. There was something about him that set me on edge. I tried telling Mom about it but she never listened. One day I came home from work early and I heard him on the phone talking to someone about two young girls that he knew would just be perfect for this person's business. He wanted to use Heather and Harmony to make money. When I told Mom about it she didn't believe me. A couple of weeks later I found out he had been touching my twin sisters sexually and making them do things to him when Mom wasn't around. At that point I had, had enough and I told Mom that we were leaving. I knew that Mom didn't want to go but I wasn't giving her a choice. I was tired of seeing the bruises on her that Richard would put there and I was tired of hearing her defending him. Mom actually told Richard that I was making them move and then let him into the apartment. She didn't even try to stop him when he was beating on me or when he stabbed me. I was able to knock him out and I called the police and pressed charges. Then I finished packing us up and I moved us here."

As Tig listened to his daughter talk rage poured through him. He couldn't believe that Carmen had let her abusive boyfriend beat on their daughter. As he thought about that his blood boiled even more as he realized that she must have realized what Richard was doing to Harmony and Heather also. He wanted to find the man and make him pay but he couldn't do that since the man was in jail right now. He looked down at his daughter and then pulled her into his side. "I'm sorry Princess. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I knew that I should have had you come and live with me when you first told me about the guy."

Liberty shook her head and then placed her head on her dad's shoulder. "You tried to get me to come here Dad but I couldn't just leave Harmony and Heather there with Mom and Richard. As much as I love Mom right now I really hate her. I just don't understand how she could do what she did."

Tig held onto Liberty but looked at Clay. "We need to do something. Liberty, Harmony and Heather are all SAMCRO. Nobody gets away with hurting our family."

Clay nodded and looked at Liberty who was leaning heavily on Tig like she had used up all of her energy. "We'll have Juice look up any and all information he can find on this Richard character. And Tig? I know that Liberty is family since I'm her Uncle. Do you remember five years ago when Michael and I went to San Diego? I met Liberty then. We will make sure that her and her sisters are safe. We also need to have a little chat with Carmen."

At that Liberty opened her eyes back up that she had just closed. When she saw the look not only on Clay's face but on everyone else's face as well she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk them out of it. Part of her felt happy that someone other than her would be talking to her Mother about what she let happen to her sisters and her but another part of her felt like she should speak up. But instead she took in a deep breath and let it out. "I hate to ask but do you have any tylenol or anything that I can take? I'm in a lot of pain and I have to get back home soon. I still have the whole house to unpack since my Mom and sisters aren't helping."

Clay looked at Gemma who nodded and said "I'll go and get you something to take Baby Girl. And then I'll drive you home and bring the Prospect with us. He can help you and I unpack. You shouldn't be doing it all yourself."

Liberty opened up her mouth to protest but Tig cut in saying "Princess let Gemma help. In fact I'll come and help too. Gemma is right that you shouldn't be doing it all by yourself. It isn't right of your Mom to think that you will."

Liberty just sighed and nodded her head. She knew better than to argue with her Dad even if she hasn't seen him in a while. Instead she just laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She finally felt safe enough that she could relax. She finally felt as if she wasn't alone and that she didn't have to be strong anymore.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay looked at Liberty and he couldn't help but smile as he saw how relaxed she was in Tig's arms. He still couldn't believe that Tig was her father but as he looked at the two of them together he could see the resemblence. He also knew that Liberty would be watched over and not just because he ordered it but because Tig would order it as well. "Actually I think we can close the garage early today and all go over to Liberty's house. There may be some work there that we can do plus we can take a look at her car and see if we can find out what's wrong with it."

Jax looked at Clay and then back at the girl in Tig's arms and nodded. "I'm up for it. I'll grab Hap and Op and we'll shut the garage down. We'll meet you outside with the Prospect."

Clay nodded and then looked at Tig. "You okay brother?"

Tig took his eyes off of Liberty and looked at Clay with a hard look in his eyes. "I will be brother as soon we get a hold of the fucking bastard who dared to touch my daughter."

Clay nodded and didn't say anything. He knew that the rest of today and the next coming days were going to be long and hard. He stood up and headed out of the club house but before exiting he looked over his shoulder at Tig. "Once Gem gives Liberty the pain meds and she takes them come on out. Liberty can either ride with Gemma in the car or you can take her on the back of your bike."

He saw Tig nod and then walked out with Chibs, Bobby and Piney behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! This chapter is going to be short... I know you all want to see what if anything is going to happen between Liberty and Jax but I want to show three people's thoughts... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tig was furious as what he had learned. He couldn't believe that Carmen had let the man in that beat his daughter up. He knew that he needed to calm down some or when they got to the house he would lose his temper with Carmen and he knew that he couldn't do that. His blood boiled at the thought of what Liberty had gone through.

When he had come into the club house and finally realized who it was that had her shirt up his first thought and instinct was to tell her to lower her damn shirt. Then when he saw the bruises his first thought was who in the hell does he need to kill. He had never thought that he would be wanting to kill the Mother of his first born daughter. He couldn't believe that Carmen had let her boyfriend beat on Liberty and touch her two youngest daughters.

He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of woman Carmen had turned in to. He couldn't help but wonder just what else she had let happen to not only their daughter but her two youngest. He had a feeling that he was going to find out and once he did that he wasn't going to like whatever it was he found out.

He held his daughter tight to him and only let her go when Gemma came back out with the pain medicine and a glass of water. He watched as Liberty took the pain pills and decided to have her ride in Gemma's car. Without even asking her he gently wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her out to Gemma's car and helped her get in before going over to his bike.

As he straddled his bike he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt his daughter. He silently vowed that he wouldn't let anymore harm come to his daughter's sisters either. He would do whatever it took to make sure that the mother fucking bastard that dared to put his hands on Liberty, Heather and Harmony paid and he knew that the others would as well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay watched as Tig helped Liberty into Gemma's car. He shook his head in amazement as he saw how tender and caring Tig was with Liberty. He had thought he would never see the day that Tig would and could be gentle with a woman. He was still shocked that he was Liberty's Dad but as he watched the two closely he could see that Liberty did have some of Tig in her.

He knew that Michael would have been proud to know that Liberty's father hadn't abandoned her like he had thought he did. He knew that he, himself was proud to know that Tig had been in Liberty's life since she was born. As he thought about that his blood boiled that Carmen had thought it was okay to keep Liberty away from Michael and from Tig.

When he saw the dark look come over Tig's face as he straddled his bike he knew that Tig's own blood was boiling at what happened to Liberty. He, himself wanted to throttle Carmen for letting the man into her life that had not only beaten her oldest daughter up but had actually had the nerve to touch her two youngest daughters. He couldn't understand how any woman could do that to her own children.

He knew without being told by Tig that Tig would want blood for this. Hell he, himself wanted blood because the fucker had actually hurt his niece. He shook his head as he thought about just how much pleasure all of the guys would get out of the Richard guy when they beat the living shit out of him before more than likely killing him for daring to lay his hands on SAMCRO family.

As he looked into his wife's car at Liberty and saw her wince in pain he vowed that he would do everything in his life to keep his niece safe. He vowed that he would not let anyone else hurt her no matter who they were or who they thought they were. He also vowed that he would let Gemma go off on Carmen for thinking that it was even the slightest bit okay to allow her daughter to be beaten by her boyfriend. He didn't give a shit what Carmen did anymore but he would be damned if he let her choices affect her oldest daughter and her twin daughters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax couldn't believe that the girl that had been beat up was his daughter. He sat on his bike as he watched Tig help Liberty into his Mother's car. As his eyes took in Liberty for the first time without his view being obstructed and he felt something inside himself shift. As he watched her get into the car he felt a protective instinct towards her like he's never felt for another woman before.

As his eyes took in her blonde hair with teal stripes in it it his heart started beating faster. He wasn't sure what it was that was pulling him towards her but he wanted to find out. He wanted to make sure that she knew that she could lean on him. He may have just met her but he liked her already.

His eyes went over to where Tig was straddling his bike and he saw the angry look upon his brother's face and he vowed that he would help Tig do whatever it was he wanted to do. He would make sure that nobody ever got the chance to hurt Liberty again. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like Liberty belonged to him but right now he wasn't going to fight it. He was going to make sure that Liberty and her two younger sisters were safe and that nobody else could hurt them. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep Liberty and her sisters safe. He vowed that he would do whatever needed to be done in order to make sure that Liberty was never hurt like she had been ever again.

As he thought about the fact that it was Liberty's own Mother who had allowed her to be hurt his blood boiled. He couldn't understand how a Mother could allow her boyfriend to beat on one daughter and touch her other two daughters. He couldn't understand how a Mother could keep her daughters away from family who could and would love them. As he saw his Mom get into the car and saw the anger on her face he smiled slightly. He may not hit women but he knew that more than likely his own Mother would be hitting Carmen for what she let happen to Liberty, Harmony and Heather.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow it's been a while... LOL... Hold on to your seats folks you're in for a hell of a ride this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As Gemma pulled up to the address that Liberty had given her she swallowed a curse. She guessed the house was nice enough but it definitely needed some work done on it. She looked over at Liberty and saw the younger woman wince again as she moved to open up her car door. She took in a deep breath and let it out before opening her own car door and closing it and going around her car to help Liberty out. She heard the front door open but she didn't pay any attention to it as she helped Liberty stand up straight.

She only looked towards the porch when she heard a woman yell "What your fat ass couldn't walk back home from wherever it was you went? My God Liberty you're a lazy bitch."

Gemma saw the pain and hurt enter Liberty's eyes at her Mother's words and after making sure Liberty could stand on her own she swung around on her heel and stalked to Carmen. She knew the moment that Carmen recognized her because she paled. When she got nose to nose with Carmen she lifted her hand and slapped her hard across the face. "Who in the fuck do you think you are to talk to your own flesh and blood like that? Who in the hell do you think you are to treat your daughter like you have been? What kind of fucking woman are you Carmen? Michael would be ashamed of you if he was still alive!"

Carmen's mouth dropped open in shock even as her hand went to her cheek. She then closed her mouth and glared at Gemma. "Who are you to tell me how I can and can't treat my daughter? I didn't want to move back here but that fucking stupid bitch made me."

Gemma growled low in her throat as she pointed a finger in Carmen's face. "When you talk to me you will talk to me with respect. As for who am I to tell you how to treat your daughter I am her fucking Aunt! You're in my town now honey and if you want to keep on breathing then you had better listen to me and listen to me closely. If I ever hear of you calling Liberty or your other two daughters a name again I will make sure you lose a couple of teeth. I heard about what you let happen to Liberty and to your other two daughters. How could you fucking let a man hurt your daughter like that?"

Carmen shook her head. "Liberty was lying. Richard loved Harmony and Heather and would never harm them."

Liberty who had heard the whole exchange snorted as she walked towards Gemma and her Mother with the Sons following her. "Yeah he loved them so much he made them do things to him when you weren't around! You're fucking lucky I didn't have your ass thrown in jail along with the fucking bastard."

Carmen looked at her daughter and before Gemma or Liberty could even see what was happening she lifted her hand and slapped Liberty across the face. "He was only teaching them the things they would need to know to please their man when they get older. You had no right to try to put a stop to it like you did. He should have killed you instead of just stabbing you!"

Liberty gasped at her Mother's words but before she could say anything it was Tig who said in a deadly voice "You knew what that bastard was doing to your two youngest daughters and you didn't do shit to stop it? Mother fucking hell what in the hell happened to you Carmen? How could you let some man do that to your daughters? If Michael was still alive he'd be giving you a beating you'd never forget even if he didn't believe in touching women in that way! How in the hell can you stand there and say that mother fucker should have killed our daughter instead of just stabbing her? What in the fuck is the matter with you? You're a completely different woman than the one I fell for many many years ago."

Carmen paled even further when she heard Tig's voice. Her head jerked to the side and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw not only Tig but Clay and the rest of the Sons. She knew then that she was about to pay for everything she has done to Liberty. She also decided right then and there not to go down without a fight. If she was going to be raked over the coals then she was going to make sure that they knew exactly what her precious daughter has been through and she was going to relish telling them. "I haven't been that woman in years Tiggy. As for how I could let that happen to may daughters it is very simple. I never wanted the three brats to begin with. I only kept them for the money I could get. Did your precious daughter tell you that I held her down while one of Richard's friends took her virginity? Did she tell you how I use to lock her in the closet for days without letting her have food? Did she tell you how I took tree branches to her back? Did she also tell you that I held her down this last time and let Richard beat the hell out of her?"

Tig's hands balled into a fist but before he could say or do anything his eyes widened in shock when he saw Carmen go flying off of the porch steps. He looked at the porch and saw two girls who he couldn't tell apart. His mouth dropped open in shock when one of the girls pulled a knife out of her pants pocket and advanced on Carmen in slow measured steps.

"You knew that Richard was forcing us to do things to him and you didn't stop it? You helped Liberty be raped? You always told me that you didn't believe me or Liberty but this whole fucking time you knew? You always doted on Heather and me but you never wanted us. Then why in the hell didn't you let Liberty take us and move away like she wanted to last year?" Harmony demanded as she leaned over her so called Mother the knife pointing at her stomach.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Well that didn't go as planned at all! LMFAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story but I'm finally back with an update...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Carmen looked up at Harmony with narrowed eyes. "Get that knife the fuck away from me, girl. I know that you won't use it. You are too much of a coward for it."

Harmony shook her head. "Don't tell me what to do. As far as I'm concerned you are NOT my mother. The way I see it Liberty is my mother and she is Heather's mother as well. After all she is the one who has been raising us since she was only eight years old! How in the hell can you call yourself a mother with the shit that you do and let be done to your kids? Why shouldn't I knife you like you let Richard do to Liberty? Why shouldn't one of us hold you down and let one of these men who are all glaring at you beat the living shit out of you like how you held Liberty down for Richard to beat the shit out of her? I do NOT have to listen to you and I refuse to listen to you."

Liberty sighed and stepped forward and placed a hand on Harmony's shoulder. "Harmony, she isn't worth you getting into trouble for. You ARE better than her and you always have been. Do NOT go down to her level because that is what she wants. Heather and I both need you and if you do what you are thinking of we will lose you."

Harmony shook head head. "It would be worth it, Liberty. Yeah while she let Richard touch us she actually let you be raped and raped more than once. Do you really think Heather and I didn't hear your screams? She deserves nothing less than death for what she had done to you, Liberty! Do you really think that Heather and I don't know about your pregnancy?"

Liberty swore as she heard all of the Sons and Gemma gasp. "Damn it, Harmony, watch what you say please. I agree that she deserves nothing less than death but do you really think death will be something she wouldn't welcome because she now knows how much she pissed off SAMCRO for what she has let happen? Personally I think that we should just take what she has done to the police and let them arrest her. Let her become someone's bitch in prison and see how she likes being forced to do something that she doesn't want to do. I have all the evidence that would be needed to have her convicted. I have the pictures that the hospital has taken. I have recordings about her going on and on about what she let Richard's friends do to me and how she helped them hold me down. Death would be too GOOD for her. She deserves to pay for what she has done and not get a free pass to not have all of her crimes laid out at her feet like the bitch that she is. Now take the knife away from her, Harmony. If you really think of me as your mother you will do as I ask."

Heather stepped forward and said "Harmony, if you end her life you will always regret not making her pay more than what she did by getting death. You need to put the knife down and step back and help me with Liberty. All this stress cannot be good for her or the baby. You have to be around to help with our niece or nephew when he or she is born. We need to start thinking of Liberty for once and not ourselves. I know that we haven't been the best sisters that we could have been and that needs to change. Liberty is going to need our help now more than ever, Harmony. She has saved us more times than I care to remember and now it is time for us to save her from herself. We both know that if given the chance she would work herself into the ground just to make sure that we never do without whatever it is that we want or need. She is all the time spending money on us instead of herself. It's time that we think about her instead of ourselves. We NEED to be there for her, Harm. She NEEDS us to get through the shit she has been through in the last four months. She NEEDS us to step up and help her like we have NEVER done so before. How are YOU going to help her if you are dealing with the fact that you killed someone? We both know as it is that Liberty has never dealt with what she had to do two months ago in order for us to be even a little bit safe even though Richard was still around."

Harmony sighed but nodded even as she glared down at Carmen. "I am only NOT killing you because Liberty and Heather have asked me not to. I think that you deserve exactly what Liberty is going to make sure happens to you. You are NOT a mother and you sure as shit ain't a WOMAN because if you were you wouldn't have let the shit be done to Liberty, Heather, or me that was done. You deserve to get your ass kicked while someone holds you down to see how in the fuck you like it."

Liberty shook her head. "She may deserve it, Harmony, but we ARE better than she ever will be. What she gets in prison will be payback enough and then some for the shit she has done in her life."

Carmen looked at Liberty and glared. "Shut up you stupid fucking bitch. You are not going to do anything because if you do I will tell the police about the fact that you killed a man."

Liberty smirked. "Go right ahead and tell them, Carmen. After all you were to fucking hopped up on meth to realize that Heather called the police after I killed him. He is lucky that I just flat out killed him instead of cutting his dick off after I found him trying to force himself on Harmony. The police have record of that as well. Do you really want every little fucking thing you did? I know you're stupid but how could you fucking miss the cameras I put in Harmony's and Heather's bedrooms after finding out about Richard touching them? I wanted proof in case something ever happened and thank God that they were recording the night I slit the fucker's throat. I may have blood on my hands but it was fucking justifiable. Can you say the fucking same?"

Tig was shaking with rage as he listened to everything that Liberty, Harmony, and Heather were saying. He took the five steps it took and knelt down beside Carmen as he glared at her with cold hard eyes. He was aware of Happy, Clay, and Jax stepping up behind him but ignored them for now. "If it wasn't for the fact that Liberty doesn't want you dead right now I would kill you for what you have had done to my daughter and your other two daughters. I'm a mean mother fucker and you knew that when we got together all those years ago. Did you really think you could keep everything hidden from me? I may have only found out about it now but I still found out about it. I think what Liberty wants done is just what you need since you have always been scared of ending up behind bars. However just because you will be in prison do NOT think that will mean that you are safe from me or from SAMCRO. You fucked with SAMCRO when you let all three of your daughters be hurt. That shit isn't going to fly even if it has to wait for it to be handled. Everything that you have done to MY KIDS will be done to you regardless of where in the fuck you are."

Carmen paled drastically but then glared at Tig and turned her eyes to Liberty with hate in her eyes as she yelled "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FUCKING FAULT BITCH! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN WHAT WAS DONE TO YOU THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING NOW. IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LET US STAY IN SAN DIEGO NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD HAVE BEEN HEARD. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I AM YOUR FUCKING MOTHER AND YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL NOT GO TO THE POLICE ABOUT ANYTHING, LIBERTY MARIA ROBERTS! IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE SURE YOU END UP DEAD LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE WHEN RICHARD STABBED YOUR WHORE ASS!"

Clay shook his head. "Anyone comes after Liberty or even after Harmony and Heather after your ass is in jail they will find out just why SAMCRO is to be feared. I not only have Tig but I have Happy here and Happy loves to torture men who hurt women or young girls. You will take whatever Liberty dishes out and not say a word about it because it is your OWN fucking fault you stupid cunt. If Michael was alive he would beat the shit out of you regardless that you are a woman. How in the fuck can you live with yourself, Carmen? How in the fuck can you think that it is alright to do the shit that you have done?"

Gemma cleared her throat. "Someone needs to call the police so that we can get this dealt with. We need to get Liberty inside so she can sit down. I'm not sure if any of you realize it but she is swaying on her feet."

Liberty smiled wanly. "I'm alright just a little stressed right now."

Gemma shook her head. "We will be setting an appointment up for you with a doctor tomorrow if we can. You and your baby needs to be checked over. We will also be talking about the fact that you kept some of this stuff from us."

Liberty sighed. "I didn't want you guys to kill Carmen. I already had a plan if it turned out that she was going to be trouble for me here in Charming. Death is too good for her. Well at least death is too good for her right away. I want to see her suffer in prison before she meets her end."

Clay sighed but nodded. "We can understand that, Liberty, but no more holding anything back. As for the police Juice already called. He called while Tig was having his say to the bitch on the ground."

Harmony and Heather both chuckled. "I'm not so sure that calling her a bitch is a good thing. She gives us bitches a bad name, Uncle Clay."

Clay chuckled. "Alright then we will call her cunt then."

Harmony nodded. "That works for me. I am going to go get a chair and bring it out for Lib to sit on. She is unsteady on her feet right now."

Clay nodded and walked over and wrapped his arm around Liberty's shoulder. After he watched Harmony run into the house he looked down at Liberty. "Just keep it together for a bit more, Baby Girl, and then you can break down if you need to. Us guys will handle getting everything unpacked while Gemma helps you shower and relax. Okay?"

Liberty nodded and leaned her head on Clay's shoulder. "I'm just so exhausted. The doctor I saw up in San Diego before leaving to come here already put me on high risk for my pregnancy and this shit with Carmen isn't helping at all. Besides I'm feeling sick and forgot to take my anti nausea pill before I left earlier."

Clay tightened his hold around Liberty's shoulder for a second and then gently pushed her to sit in the chair Harmony just put down behind her. "Take a load off, Baby Girl. Where is the proof you are talking about so that we have it on hand for the officer that comes?"

Liberty looked at Heather. "Go into my bedroom please and get the lock box under my bed. I have the key on me."

Heather nodded and ran inside and was back out a minute later handing the box to Liberty. "Here you go, sis."

Liberty smiled her thanks at Heather and took the necklace from around her neck and used the key on it and unlocked the box. She then showed it to Clay, Tig, Jax, Happy, and Gemma who had all come to stand beside her leaving Chibs, Juice, Bobby, and Opie to guard Carmen who was still on the ground. The tapes have a lot of shit on them that will see Carmen's ass in prison for a long time. It even as the video tape I lifted from her room from where it was video recorded when Richard's friend sexually assaulted me with Carmen holding me down as I fought back."

At that Carmen paled and yelled "You can't give that to the police! They will lock me up for years."

Liberty smirked and looked at Carmen. "You deserve it."

Carmen shook her head and went to stand up but stopped when Opie put a food on her stomach and snarled "Stay the fuck down, woman!"

Carmen swore but subsided and laid back down on the ground. She knew that no matter what she said or did now that nothing would work. She could only hope that she wouldn't land herself in jail for too long although she knew more than likely she would because of all the proof that Liberty had. She closed her eyes and swore as she wished to hell and back that she would have ended her oldest daughter's life when she could have. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Liberty snorted but didn't say anything because at the second a police car pulled up. She stood up with Clay's and Tig's help but stayed where she was as the officer made their way to her. She smiled when she saw that it was Wayne Unser. "Nice to see you, Chief."

Wayne smiled. "Nice to see you too, Liberty. What is it that I can do for you?"

Liberty sighed, took all the stuff out of her lock box and handed it over to Wayne. "This is all evidence on what my so called mother has done to my sisters and me. The video tape you hold has the first sexual assault done to me on it with Carmen holding me down. When you go through the stuff in your hands you will have more than enough to charge her with several different charges. I wash my hands of her now."

Wayne's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed and hardened. "I'll make sure that she is held on bail if I can. You let me know if you need anything, Sweetheart."

Liberty nodded. "Thank you, Wayne."

Wayne shook his head. "Come by the station in a couple of hours and give your statement. It looks like you could use some rest."

Gemma who was standing next to Liberty nodded. "She needs it. One of us will bring her by later, Wayne. Actually all of us probably will because we all heard the death threat she made against Liberty if she gave you that evidence and had her arrested."

Wayne looked down at Carmen and then looked at Opie. "Can you let her up so that I can get her handcuffed, Opie?"

Opie nodded and took his foot off of Carmen and then bent down and lifted her up. He held onto her arm as Wayne handed the evidence over to Tig long enough so that he could cuff her and then pushed her at Wayne. "She's all yours, Unser."

Wayne nodded and slapped the cuffs on and read Carmen her rights before he took the evidence back from Tig. "I'll see you guys at the station later. Make sure Liberty gets some rest."

The guys all nodded and Liberty said softly "Thank you, Wayne." She watched as Wayne walked her so called mother to the police car and put her in the backseat before he got in and drove off. She then gave a strained smile to everyone and led them inside. Once inside she looked at Heather and Harmony. "Can you both help the guys unpack some of this shit? I need to lay down for a short time."

Heather and Harmony both nodded and gave Liberty a hug before the shooed her off to lay down with Gemma following her. Once they heard her bedroom door shut they looked at the guys with narrowed eyes but it was Harmony who said "I don't give a shit who any of you are. If any of you hurt Liberty more than she already has been you will wish that you were never born. Now follow us and we'll show you what needs to be done."

Tig raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You can tell those two were pretty much raised by Liberty. I don't think they would have talked to us like that if they weren't."

Clay chuckled and nodded as he followed the two girls into what he assumed was the living room. When he saw the paint peeling he swore and shook his head. "I want this room painted and fixed up. It can't be good for Liberty having to live like this. I don't care what it takes get this shit done."

Jax nodded. "I agree. When we start painting this room we will have to move Liberty, Harmony, and Heather to the clubhouse because Liberty can't inhale the paint fumes."

Heather chuckled. "We already have the paint but haven't gotten to the actual painting yet. Harmony and I went out and bought it yesterday while Liberty was setting up our bedrooms. We picked out a sky blue because that is Liberty's favorite color."

Tig chuckled. "We can move you three to the clubhouse tomorrow for a couple of days and us guys will get this painted."

Clay nodded. "Agreed. Alright lets get some of these boxes unpacked so Liberty don't have to worry too much about it. Tig, Jax, and Happy go throughout the house and see what else if anything needs to be done."

Tig, Happy, and Jax all nodded and walked out of the living room leaving Clay, Chibs, Opie, Bobby, Juice, the Prospect, Harmony, and Heather to start unpacking stuff.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope y'all like this chapter... Click the button and let me know what ya think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story but I'm here now... This chapter is kind of short but it answers some questions that anyone may have... While we won't see Liberty in this chapter until the end it will have everyone else in it... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were done unpacking most of everything Clay looked at Harmony and Heather as he said "So how far along is Liberty?"

Harmony sighed. "She is a little over fifteen weeks. She was raped by one of Richard's friends almost five months ago and ended up pregnant from it. She was trying to hide it from Heather and I but she wasn't doing a good job of it. We could always hear when she was in the bathroom throwing up. I'm honestly surprised that with this last beating Richard gave her that she didn't lose the baby but I'm glad that she didn't. While Liberty may not like how she became pregnant she isn't one to blame a baby for it and Heather and I both knew that she would never terminate the pregnancy or put the baby up for adoption. She's twenty going on one hundred at least because of how much responsibility has been heaped on her. I know for a fact that Heather and I didn't make it easy on her while she raised us. We never helped her with anything that we should have and we will be making up for that for forever."

Heather ran a hand through her hair. "Looking back Harmony and I should have done a lot of things that we didn't do. We could have made Liberty's life easier but instead we made it harder and she never once bitched at us for it. I think that she understood why we were doing the things we were doing even though it wasn't right. Now we get the chance to show her how much we appreciate everything that she has done for us and has given up for us. She was only eight years old when she had to start raising us along with raising herself because Carmen was more interested in getting high and getting laid than she was in making sure that we were taken care of. As it is for the last two years Liberty has been the only one working and she was always going without so Harmony and I could have what we needed or wanted."

Tig swore and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to take it that the money I sent Carmen went to things that she didn't need but instead was spent on drugs or alcohol. That is why I started sending extra money when I could to Liberty so that she could use it on whatever needed paid. Now that she moved you all here to Charming I can help out a lot more. She doesn't need to be stressing about things in her condition especially if her doctor put her on High Risk for her pregnancy. What was Carmen talking about when she said Liberty killed a man?"

Harmony's eyes went blank as did her face when she said "One of Richard's friends was trying to force himself on me and Liberty walked in on it. Heather had already tried to get the man off me but he threw her like she was a doll. Liberty ran in and pulled him off of me and when he managed to get her off of him and thought that she was down for the count he came back at me. Apparently he didn't check real well to make sure that Liberty was out for the count because just as he laid down on top of me she jumped up, pulled a knife from somewhere, and pushed him off of me before slitting his throat like it was a piece of meat. Heather ran and called the police and we showed them the tape since Liberty placed cameras in our room so that we would have proof if Richard or anyone else did something like that to us again. After the police and the DA saw the tapes they ruled the man's death self defense and justifiable. Unfortunately Liberty still hasn't dealt with the fact that she took another person's life even though she did it to save me, Heather, and more than likely herself. She hasn't talked about it to anyone and I know for a fact that she has nightmares about it."

At that everyone swore but it was Clay who said "We'll make sure that she talks about it. If she keeps holding it in it is just going to get a hell of a lot worse. We will make sure that you three girls are safe here so that if Richard or even Carmen attempt to send someone after any of you they won't get a foot in the door. Gemma will make sure that Liberty gets in to see a doctor to make sure both her and the baby are doing alright. Us guys will fix this place up so that it is liveable and not looking like it is falling apart. We'll have to see what needs to be done so that Liberty can get you two girls enrolled in school because you need your education even if you don't think you do. As far as money goes I don't want any of you worrying about that because it is no longer an issue. Tig, you will be in charge of making sure that they have everything that they need for the house. Jax, you will be in charge of making sure that the Prospect does the yard work around the house. Happy, I want you in charge of making sure that all of the locks are replaced with brand new ones. Opie, I want you in charge of making sure that Liberty's car gets toed to TM and look at it. Chibs, I want you to go through any and all medicines that Liberty, Heather, or Harmony are on and make sure that they are safe for them to be taking. Juice, I want you to look up information on Richard and his known friends and associates. Bobby, you are in charge of cooking for the girls in the mornings so that they eat. All of us will start painting this house inside and out tomorrow after we close the shop for the day. I will be making sure that Carmen doesn't manage to get bail for some reason."

Everyone nodded in agreement and those that could started getting to work on their tasks right then while they waited on Liberty and Gemma to come out and join them.

* * *

A/N 2: I told you all that it wouldn't be a real long chapter but I hope it answered some questions that any of you had... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
